MW3
by OrangeRainbow
Summary: Patty silently left, leaving both of them to deal with the date. KidXLiz


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

_**Modern Warfare 3**_

_**-Orange Rainbow-**_

* * *

"Kid-kun!", Patty called to her meister. Patty was calling from the carpet in front of the nearest couch to the T.V. while her sister was sitting on the couch behind it. Meanwhile her meister was sitting on the farthest couch from them, reading his book. Kid sighed and took his eyes away from his book and raised an eyebrow at the youngest Thompson sister. Indicating why she called. "Kid, can you play MW3 with me?" she asked, looking at her meisters eyes with a pout on her lips. Kid looked over at the eldest Thompson sister, to see her reading one of her magazines. Slowly, Kid got up from the couch to sit right beside Liz, on the nearest couch. Patty just smiled mischievously looking both at her meister and her sister. Not fully paying attention, Liz spared a glanced at her meister and continued reading her magazine.

"Okay Patty, why do you want me to play this game?" Kid asked with a mixture of bore-ness and impatience in his voice.

"Well, this game was about first person shooter, I just wanted to test out my shooting skills, to be honest." Patty replied truthfully.

"Okay, but why did you want _me _to play?" Kid pointed out, eye-ing Patty.

"Uhmm, just for fun?" Patty suggested, unsure of what to say. She peeked out to look at her sister, who was still reading at her magazine.

"What are the rules for the bet?" Kid grumbled to Patty. The girl just squealed happily and clapped her hands.

"It's not that complicated really. When you lose all you have to do is take sis out on a date.", Patty stated and looked over at her sister, who was absentmindedly not listening. "And when I lose, I`ll keep my room symmetrical.", Patty finished off, smiling proud at both of the ideas. Jaw dropped, Kid didn`t know what to say. Liz stopped reading her magazine to know what the kufluffel _(A.N: hehe, just a funny word my teacher taught me) _was all about.

"Hey, Patty? Why is Kid so quiet all of a sudden?", Liz questioned Patty. The youngest Thomson sister explained everything to her big sister. After, Liz just sat there eyes popped and jaw dropped.

"What! I had no say in this!", Liz cried to her sister, looking at her in panic. However, Kid was confused that Liz was not angry but panic. _Heh, weird, _the boy thought.

"Too bad so sad.", Patty chuckled. "Now, it`s time to teach Kid how to play the Xbox properly.", Patty turned on the Xbox to see it`s bright green orb appear. She pressed the icon in the middle of both controllers and passed one on to Kid. Kid examined the controller, disgusted by its asymmetrical features. Patty smiled brightly and began teaching Kid the basics of the game. Meanwhile, Liz was sitting on the couch silently praying that Kid would win the bet.

* * *

20 minutes of teaching

* * *

"Okay! Are you ready Kid?", Patty questioned her meister, who was gripping on his controller nervously. Kid barely nodded and gulped, he glanced at Liz to see her praying and back at the other sister. Patty had a crazy face on, and she too was holding onto her controller, but not because she was nervous but because she was ready to beat her meister in the game. From that moment on, Kid knew that he had to take Liz on a date.

* * *

10 minutes of MW3

* * *

"That`s it! I give up!", Kid admitted, throwing his controller viciously onto the floor. Both of the sisters were shocked from his outburst. Patty laughed crazily, while Liz realized she was going to go out on a date with Kid.

"Now, now, Kid. You have to at least ask sis properly on a date.", Patty explained, with a smirk on her face. Kid perked up, and turned his head to meet Liz' eyes. The two blushed at the eye contact and nervously looked away from each other. Patty silently left, leaving both of them to deal with the date.

* * *

**Heh, well what do you think? And I`m so sorry if it`s short, I`m not really use to writing long stories. Anyway, tell me what you think. :) :D**

**BTW: Thanks for reading! :D **

**Peace Out!**

**OrangeRainbow.**


End file.
